


This is what he deserved

by ponceau



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: "shit" and stuff y'know, F/M, Fix-It, I mean like "fuck", M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponceau/pseuds/ponceau
Summary: Эдди смотрит на него, как на ебанутого, и качает головой.(au, в которой Эдди все-таки убил проклятого клоуна и поцеловал Ричи)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 7





	This is what he deserved

**Author's Note:**

> если хотите можете представить что стэн просто в больнице от неудачной попытки суицида и с ним все ок)

Ричи рвано вздыхает, опуская руки на пол пещеры. В ушах звенит, глаза слипаются от недосыпа.

Было бы неплохо, если б кто-нибудь из ребят подвез его домой, устало думает Тозиер. И он искренне надеется, что это будет не Бен с Бев — слушать всю поездку звуки их поцелуев с первых сидений будет просто невыносимо. А то, что как только они сядут в машину и уедут из этого гребаного городишки, их будет невозможно оторвать от друг друга — неоспоримый факт даже для слепых.

Внезапно кто-то нависает над ним и начинает истерично дышать ему в лицо. Ричи чертыхается («да еб вашу клоунскую инопланетную мамашу этого тупо намакияженного уродца, почему тут так темно, блядь»), пытается протереть очки и увидеть кто дышит ему в лицо запахом омлета с кровью.

«Я убил его, Ричи! Я УБИЛ ЕГО!» — кричат (кажется, Эдди?...) прямо ему в лицо, подозрительно срывающимся голосом (Ричи успевает испугаться, что он сейчас разрыдается)

Ричи наконец-то протирает глаза и начинает видеть хоть какие-то очертания. 

Тем, кто над ним навис оказывается Эдди, — с безумным взглядом, кровью на щеке и дыханием загнанного зверя, — неподалеку на камнях сидят Билл с Беном, а Майк с Беверли в оцепенении осматривают труп клоуна.

Больше Ричи ничего не успевает рассмотреть, потому что Эдди внезапно наклоняется и целует его. Поцелуй получается неловкий, смущенный и они сталкиваются зубами раза три уж точно.  
Ричи успевает придумать кучу шуток про сорокалетнего девственника, ужасный брак и про то, как неловко Эдди на него упал в конце, но тут он осознает, что

Эдди.

Любовь Всей Его Жизни.

Целует его.

И что, скорее всего, Эдди любит его.

Когда они с Эдди отстраняются от друг друга, Ричи всхлипывает. И еще раз. И еще.

«Ты чего??» — испуганно тормошит его Эдди, взволнованно нахмурив брови.

И Ричи, не выдерживая, заливается истеричным смехом на все подземелье, так, что все остальные Неудачники оборачиваются на них.

Эдди смотрит на него, как на ебанутого, и качает головой.

Внезапно посерьезневший Ричи проводит рукой по раненной щеке напротив, шумно всвистывает в себя воздух и изломанно улыбается.  
«Знаешь что, Эдс?» — спрашивает будничным тоном, будто они снова в каком-нибудь малоизвестном китайском ресторанчике, а не в глубинах канализации, все грязные и усталые до чертиков.

Эдди даже не отвечает, просто смотрит, поглаживает большим пальцем руку Ричи на щеке, словно заранее все зная.

«Понятия не имею, как тебе удалось влюбить меня в себя — в тебе-то даже пяти процентов секса твоей мамашки нет. Расскажешь потом, что за зелье ты сварил из кучи своих таблеток, а, Спагетти?» — улыбаясь, доверительно шепчет ему Ричи.

«Пошел нахуй, Тозиер.» — ласково нашептывает ему ответ Эдди, наклонясь к нему с щемящей сердце Ричи улыбкой и снова целуя.

Ричи в голове задается риторическим вопросом, сколько он так еще выдержит.

Счастливая жизнь — не слишком ли много для его слабого («чьего? твоего?» — язвит где-то на периферии сознания голос возлюбленного) сердца?


End file.
